


For You

by special_nay



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: First Dates, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 13:20:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16063991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/special_nay/pseuds/special_nay
Summary: “K-kiss?” He shrieks.“Y-yeah,” the taller nods almost innocently. “Because we are a couple and Kris said that’s what couples do! I- I’ll kiss you now.”





	For You

_For you. For you, I’ll give all the tenderness._

_When our eyes linked, I’ll understand._

_You don’t have to say anything else._

_For you. For you, I’ll pick up the stars in the sky._

**_\- For you,_ F4**

 

**Backsong:[For you](http://soundcloud.com/4dbyrekck3xh/for-you-f4-meteor-garden-2018) **

 

People start to crowd around. There are pretty lots of young couples, hand in hand and shamelessly glued to each other as if they are waxed together, but the number of middle-aged men and especially women are almost just as much, wandering and shouting to their family to stick together. Still, it is Sunday and both sums are overwhelmed by the amount of kids running around carelessly. One, with a corpulent body and stunted legs, has the audacity to bump onto him, not knowing what he gets himself into.

The kid looks up, muttering a small sorry with eyes so innocent and plump, round cheeks blushing. _Doesn’t matter,_ _I wouldn’t melt by their fake innocence,_ Chanyeol thinks.

“If ‘sorry’ could help, what is the police for?” He glares and soon, the child runs back to his mother crying.

“Little monster,” Chanyeol breathes in. This whole situation already so annoying; the weariness he can’t shake off his mind, the tingle of nervousness he refuses to admit, and kids, with their snots and stupidity, doesn’t help one bit. 

Shifting his weight from his right to his left leg, he, for the umpteenth time, tries to subtly check his wristwatch. If reaching his hand out and pretend to look away while his eyes peeking can be called subtle at all.

 _Shit. Byun Baekhyun, that ungrateful midget is late by two minutes!_ Chanyeol clenches his fist while awkwardly standing next to balloons and cotton candy’s stalls. This is uncomfortable, to say the least. _Hell,_ people sometimes glance at him and Chanyeol doesn’t know what to do other than counterfeit himself as a new dispatched Lotte World icon statue. He hates to feel lost, to feel like a fool, and that is exactly what he is feeling now. Because… what if Baekhyun doesn’t come? No one, literally no one in his life, has ever rejected Park Chanyeol, the only heir to Korea’s biggest electronics company, Yeolmae Group. But Baekhyun is something else, that little vixen is the only one doesn’t want to get close to him, as well as he is the only one Chanyeol wants to get close with.

Yesterday, he finally asked the midget to go on a date with him. More like he had come to Baekhyun’s part-time workplace—little chicken franchise in Jongno district—and without ba-bi-bu, had slammed a heavy bouquet of red roses to the latter’s hand, making the receiver almost stumbled back. Attached to the bouquet was a card with this address and time written on it.

“Come on time tomorrow,” he told him and backed away before Baekhyun’s brain could even work to register what was happening.

It doesn’t matter. Baekhyun can read, he must have read it and he is going to come. Kicking a rock absentmindedly, Chanyeol wills himself to entertain the positive thought.

 _What if he doesn’t come? It past nine and he doesn’t come yet._ Sure, the devil inside his head challenges. _He’s careless and easily gets lost, he will come._

 _But what if he is lost and can’t find you?_ The thoughts just will never stop. _Oh, there’s no way._ Chanyeol is taller than almost everyone, it doesn’t make sense if Baekhyun can’t spot him.

_But what if… he just doesn’t want to come?_

At that, Chanyeol subconsciously presses his lips together, jaws harden. If he doesn’t come… just see, Chanyeol will give him a lesson tomorrow. One he always uses to make everyone know not to give him a reason to be mad.

“Hey, son, are you waiting for your girlfriend? Buy my cotton candy for her!” The old man who stands behind the cotton candy gives him a grin. Chanyeol shudders for a moment before glares at the seller.

“My butler said it’s bad for teeth! I don’t want him to get sick! Get yourself and your old cart gone!”

Exhaling a loud, rough breathing, Chanyeol checks his watch again. His curly black bang falls in the process, sticking to his forehead and even hides his eyebrows. Sehun, his friend often sneering at him, calling him looks like Toben, Chanyeol’s pet dog with black curly fur. Doesn’t that brat have any mirror in his house? He should know that he looks like Vivi himself. Chanyeol shakes his head, there’s no way in his precious mind he would be filling it with the thoughts about Sehun and his cheap insults.

Another thought to call Baekhyun keeps flashing in his mind, which he tries to suppress. He doesn’t want to look like he’s been waiting here for almost an hour with growing anxiety as each minute passed, even if it is the truth. He doesn’t want Baekhyun to think he’s that important for Chanyeol. He doesn’t, really. No.  Chanyeol woke up early and showered at five in the morning just because he had nothing else to do, not because he’s too eager about this date, yeah.

When he looks up again, he sees him. Finally.

Byun Baekhyun looks dazzling today. He always does. Just has it in him to make himself easy to be adored and hard to be ignored. As if he stole a piece of sun and hides it behind that remarkable smile of his. But today, Byun Baekhyun is being extra beautiful with bright blue jeans and oversized stripped blue white shirt, Chanyeol finds the words stuck in the back of his throat.

The tall male gapes and almost can’t close his mouth again as Baekhyun waddled closer, eyes on the ground and blush tinted his cheeks as he stops before Chanyeol.

Chanyeol wants to scream at how cute and beautiful _and cute_ Baekhyun is, with the top of his head that barely reaches Chanyeol’s ears and everything about him. But of course, for the sake of his billions worthy pride, he bites back all the compliments on the tip of his tongue. Instead he yells. “YAH! YOU COME LATE BY SIX MINUTES!”

Looking up at Chanyeol, Baekhyun can’t help but rolls his eyes. All the way here, he was wondering if he made a right decision to come here. Clearly, he didn’t. “It’s just six minutes! Oh my God!”

“That’s not the point, Baekhyun! You are late! You make me, Park Chanyeol, wait for the whole six minutes! What if something happened to me! My legs could get cramped here waiting for you!”

Baekhyun inhales a heavy breath. _Breathe in, Baekhyun. Breathe in, breathe out. You should just beat him in the ass the first time you see him._ What had gotten into his head again that he had accepted the spoiled brat’s forceful un-romantic invitation for a date?

He hates Chanyeol’s gut, that is known. But everything changed the day that letter revealed. Yeah, it started from that letter. One day Baekhyun was desperate and deemed himself in love. So he decided to let his crush ever since the first day of school, Kim Jongin, which is Chanyeol’s friends in F4 know his feelings through the letter. He folded it neatly and slipped the letter inside Jongin’s locker. To his bad luck, somewhere between the lines, his fate twisted and the letter got to the mighty hand of Park Chanyeol, who thinks it was Baekhyun’s confession for him.

No way, there’s literally no way Baekhyun can worm his way out of Park Chanyeol’s cage. He declared Baekhyun as his boyfriend in front of everyone, like everyone, it made a trending topic in twitter and keeps Baekhyun’s phone from stop buzzing. Everyone asked him, congratulate him, and not a few sending him death treat, even bullied him physically. Baekhyun had, with all his might, frantically rejected the idea of him and Chanyeol being together, no one believes, much to his dismay.

And now his so-called ‘boyfriend’ thought they are a couple so it is a must for this lame date to happen. If he is being honest, Baekhyun lost his sleep mulling over the idea to come or not to come, almost all the roses Chanyeol gave are now bald, but even picking flower’s petals couldn’t help Baekhyun to decide. Only this morning, Baekhyun woke up to ‘what ifs’; what if Chanyeol keeps waiting, what if he’s lost, what if he yells at everyone. The forecast said it would be raining today, and Chanyeol’s head is as stubborn as a stone, what if Chanyeol keeps waiting even if it’s raining?

So Baekhyun found himself stumbled to the bathroom and tries a little too hard to look beautiful, he doesn’t know why. Baekhyun came, they finally have their date, his best friend Jongdae he called last night would be hyperventilating imagining a sweet ride they can have but no… not when Chanyeol still being the fucktard he is.

“If you don’t want to see me,” Baekhyun sighs, tilting his chin up to show that he’s not afraid of Chanyeol at all. “It’s okay, I’ll go home.”

As soon as the brunette turns on his heels, Chanyeol catches his wrist and stares down at him, his cold demeanour quivering just a little bit.

“Who told you to go home? I’ve been here waiting for you! Don’t waste my time!”

“What do you want then?” Baekhyun hears himself yells back frustrated. He is this close to clawing Chanyeol in the eyes.

“W-we have a deal. We have a date today. So let’s date,” the taller says in a lowered tone compared to his previous ones as he looks at everywhere but Baekhyun.

With slumped shoulders, Baekhyun nods. It’s not like he has a choice, if he turns around he’s sure Chanyeol would drag him back. Besides, he doesn’t want to waste the cost he spent on the bus ride to get here. Stomping on his foot, he sidesteps away from the gate, just to make Chanyeol panics.

“Y-yah where are you going?!”

“Buying cotton candy,” the smaller replies with a shrug. There is not much of queue that time so it doesn’t take long before the old man behind the stall smiles at him after Baekhyun ordered a big pink one lump of diabetes.

“Your boyfriend has been standing there for a long time.”

“Huh?” Baekhyun blinks. He lets his eyes follow the man to look past his shoulder and finds Chanyeol there, kicking a rock like a sulking kid. A blush creeps up his cheeks.

“Ah no. He’s not my—“ he starts to rumble as the man gives him his cotton candy, which Baekhyun takes too quick to get himself away soon.

“Baekhyun!” Deep voice. Not a second later, he can feel Chanyeol’s presence next to his. “Do you like _tha_ t thing?”

Baekhyun nods, a little frowns at insulting tone Chanyeol labelled to one of his favourite foods. Before he can ask what does he mean by asking that, Chanyeol slams his black card on the counter.

“Don’t you have cash?” The seller said. “I’m sorry but I can’t accept-“

“I’m buying all of it with the stall.”

“WHAT?!” The man and Baekhyun both exclaimed with shock, especially the latter.

When a minute passes and Baekhyun hasn’t reacted to anything other than widening his droopy puppy eyes, Chanyeol tries to explain. “Look, Baek. Now you can eat it as much as you like. If you want more, just take it,” he grins proudly. Then, as a second thought, realization hits him. Baekhyun had hoped finally Chanyeol came to his sense, he doesn’t expect at all for Chanyeol to worry about something else it throws him off guard. “Oh wait! Should I hire the seller too? So he can make it for you anytime you want!” Chanyeol turns, facing the old man gaping like a whale out of the water. “I will contract you per year, if you agree. Is fifty million won enough?”

The man opens his mouth, his eyes start to sparkle. It would be a new highlight in his life, much better than what he gained, if not for Baekhyun jerking Chanyeol’s arm harshly. “Park Chanyeol! Are you crazy?!”

“Nope?”

“Then what are you doing?!”

Chanyeol shrugs, rubbing the back of his neck as he flashes Baekhyun an awkward, almost sheepish smile. “Just… being a good boyfriend.”

To hear such a thing, it is unavoidable for Baekhyun to be blushing, though he tries hard to hide it by clearing his throat and frowns. It takes all of him not to flail and rolls on the ground to express how frustrated he is trying to shove some sense into Chanyeol’s head.

“Listen, Chanyeol. That’s not what normal couples do! We are not even a couple,” he mutters the last sentence, feeling himself cringes to call his and Chanyeol’s name cramped in one word together: we.. Even though Chanyeol had made it clear that today is their date, he still denies acknowledging that.

Quickly, Chanyeol holds a long, thick finger in front of Baekhyun’s nose. “We are a couple, Baekhyun! From today and now on, we will have many dates in the future! And I don’t want to be normal couple either. Clearly, we both together are better than them all.”

Chanyeol’s too loud exclamation, and the notion of the subject he was talking about prick everyone’s attention, who snap their heads toward the two.

Baekhyun gapes. Suddenly being the center of attention makes him beyond uncomfortable. He opens his mouth only to close it again and quickly spins on his heels, leaving Chanyeol behind, calling his name out with that loud notorious deep voice. Great! Now half the population of Seoul knows Byun Baekhyun.

Muttering profanities under his breath, he should have known better than coming here. But actually, he knows, he knows even if he could foresee embarrassing things like this to happen, he would still come. He actually knows Chanyeol, it isn’t Chanyeol if he’s not ego-centric, stupid, and weird.  And it’s not Chanyeol either if he would take the hint and go home. Of course, he would follow Baekhyun instead like a sulking puppy.

 _Shit. Shit. Shit!_ Chanyeol makes a mental note to choke Kris later. Did that bastard just give wrong love advice? When they said, they as in Kris and Sehun told him to attend anything Baekhyun wants, he should have known better than to trust cheap playboys like them. Among four of their elite circle of friends, Chanyeol is the only one who never dated, like totally never, before in his life. It simply because he’s not interested in any girl or boy, not until Byun Baekhyun came with dashes blue and red and makes him unreasonably crazy.

“Baek?” He tries, walking a step behind because of dark aura Baekhyun representing. While Chanyeol was busy with their admission tickets, Baekhyun took it upon himself to be as many steps away from the taller, so he headed first. Easily, Chanyeol can catch up. The thing is, every time Chanyeol tries to walk beside him and tries as far to hold his hand, Baekhyun would shoot him an ‘I-got-black-belt-in-Hapkido-and-I-can-flip-you’ look.

Baekhyun walks faster.

“Yah! Be careful! Your short legs might trip on something!”

“I don’t need your concern you crazy, noodle-head lamp post!”

Chanyeol can’t help but chuckle. Well, isn’t his boyfriend so cute like that? Trying to walk fast with his short cute legs and red face?

“Woah,” Baekhyun stops all of sudden, causing Chanyeol to almost stumble to him as the brunette marvels around. As one of Seoul’s citizen, never had he visit amusement park as big as this one, which holds the record of world’s biggest indoor amusement park and also rich with the outdoor rides as well. It is just expensive for him and he didn’t have the heart to spend his money from his part-time job for luxury entertainment. Not until Chanyeol comes uninvited into his life and makes him sees a different world.

“What?” The said one raises an eyebrow.

“It’s…,” Baekhyun trails, biting his lips. Would he be able to put aside pride and stroke Chanyeol’s ego for once? “Hmm, it’s cool! Thanks… for bringing me here,” he breathes, couldn’t quite believe he’s finally saying it.

But instead of the arrogance Baekhyun expected to cross on Chanyeol’s face, in place of that, he finds Chanyeol blushing, and tries hard to cover it by clearing his throat and eyes rapidly searching for anything and everything around.

“Well… th- that’s good,” he stammers, at the least, looking at Baekhyun again to see the latter already has his gaze fixed on something ahead of him.

“Chanyeol! Let’s try that thing!”

Their previous encounter was forgotten as Baekhyun drags Chanyeol toward the carousel which Chanyeol desperately refuses by digging the toes of his shoes to the ground as soon as he knows Baekhyun’s intention.

“We are grown up adults, Baekhyun! We don’t go ride that kind of thing!”

But then he sees Baekhyun and regrets his decision. The puppy-look on the smaller eyes traps him in a way he doesn’t know if the exit even exists. It makes him nods at everything Baekhyun wants and lets the man drags him toward the ride, which was dominated by kids.

With a scowl on his face, Chanyeol rides on a black horse too small to accommodate his legs (the staff gives him a look of disagreeing) next to Baekhyun white’s pony. However, the tightness of his lips loosened once it turns for a round and Baekhyun already smiles happily, even to him.

Chanyeol finds himself smiling too, with eyes never taken off Baekhyun.

By the end of the ride, he can’t deny anymore that at some points he was practically giggling, even went as far as making a show as if a cowboy on a stallion, shouting around getting the cheers from the kids and stink eyes of their parents.

“It was fun, right?! I told you,” Baekhyun grins, still breathless from how much he had laughed. They just climbed down their carousel a minute ago and walked away after releasing themselves from the kids clinging to them.

Chanyeol coughs, shoving his hands to the pockets of his jeans and placing back his stoic face. “Childish.”

Baekhyun has to snort. “Oh, okay you grown ass man. Go ride your adult ride, then!”

“Of course, I will.”

“Show me!”

“Okay. But don’t piss your pants, hm?”

Strike insult. Automatically at that moment, Baekhyun wonders why hasn’t he kicked this giant of a man in his noodle head yet. _What kind of date is this, even?_ Chanyeol never changes.

Gritting his teeth, Baekhyun forces all of him to remain calm. “Yeah. Sure, Chanyeol. Suuure.”

They end up in front of an old-looking building with tendrils of ivy spread widely from the roof to the walls in compliance with the moss and soot painting what used to be white walls. It doesn’t need a second glance to know that before them is a haunted house.

“This is what you called adult ride?” Baekhyun asks, feigning nonchalant though he could feel his legs start to tremble now.

“Yeah of course. It’s not for childish people like you. You can back away now if you’re scared.”

“Excuse you! You’re the childish one! And no, I’m not scared!”

Looking up and down at the male before him, it is evident that he is apprehending the slightly older male, taking in the fidgety of his fingers and nervous breath he draws out before scoffs.

“Sure you are not.”

“I’m really not!  It’s you! You’re the childish and scared one!”

“It’s _you_ the childish and scared one.”

“It’s you!”

“No, it’s you, Baekhyun! It’s you!”

“Are you two going inside?” The patron, who turned out to be a big bulky man gives them threatening glare, both gulp.

“Yeah, we will.”

Taking Baekhyun’s hand in his for the first time, Chanyeol leads him through the door. And, even if the house is cold, dark, and scary, there is still warm seeping through all of his body, pumping blood up to their cheeks. Good thing it is dark and one can barely see their own hands, let alone noticing each other’s blushing face just by the discovery that the other’s hand is warm, and he likes it. Baekhyun likes it. Chanyeol likes it so. At the moment, they can only wish that the tunnel would be longer, so they can have a reason to stay like this longer.

Until the crack sound thundering from their back and a head of long hair without a body flying across their head it is.

They scream in unison. Baekhyun, out of instinct, jumps on Chanyeol he practically clings tighter than a koala and Chanyeol, for once, doesn’t protest. They stay like that for awhile, for almost a whole minute passed before they realize the position they’re in and quickly detach, letting the darkness swallow their burning face.

 

***

Upon the noon, the sky starts to darken, the black cloud hung in the air, look heavy and about to burst. That’s when Chanyeol feels a drop of cold water on the tip of his nose and looks up at the sky just in time the light drizzle starts to pour chastely. Without so much of second thought, he grabs Baekhyun’s hand, surprising the male who a second ago busy blabbering his reason why they must go to indoor rides against the roller coaster Chanyeol had highly insisted after knowing full well how scared Baekhyun of height.

Confusion written all over the smaller’s face upon the sudden action, but he has no time to question it out as Chanyeol already drags him toward the nearest ride. A big Ferris Wheel offering the view of the city on top of that. It was the end of the queue and they don’t have to wait anymore. Without any words, Chanyeol keeps tugging him forward, the hold in his hand is tight, yet somehow gentle.

“What are we doing here?” Baekhyun shifts as soon as his rear meets the seat.

“It’s rain.”

“So?”

“So?” Chanyeol rolls his eyes. “It’s rain outside Baekhyun. I might get sick.”

“ _You_ might get sick?!!”

“Yeah. I’m not worried about you since you’re probably immune with any bacteria. You must had shower rain often and even bacteria are afraid of you.”

“Chanyeol I swear-“ Exhaling, Baekhyun tries to calm himself down which doesn’t much working. Even his arrogant face can make anyone angry! So he finally settles on the decision to ignore Chanyeol, he looks out the glass window.

Outside the window, rain starts getting heavy, some sticking to the glass, and the rest making a thin layer of white with a shooting humming sound. Absolutely, Baekhyun finds this scenery much more interesting than listening to Chanyeol’s annoying insults or just plainly staring at his face.

“Yah! Are you ignoring me now?”

“Yah! Baekhyun we are on a date! We should hold hands like couples do!” He grabs Baekhyun’s hand again, meets a forceful resistant but wins in the end. Chanyeol allows his lips to crack a smirk.

“Also, we should kiss!”

At that, Baekhyun chokes, he turns to look at Chanyeol with horror in his eyes.

“K-kiss?” He shrieks.

“Y-yeah,” the taller nods almost innocently. “Because we are a couple and Kris said that’s what couples do! I- I’ll kiss you now.”

Leaning in, Chanyeol feels all his blood freezes in his veins, cramped only on his face to the tip of his ears. Baekhyun doesn’t fare better. He isn’t prepared at all for this! He never kisses before in his life, hell, he has never even dated. His brain goes blank and he has no idea if he should close his eyes or punch Chanyeol in the gut.

The world seems to stop rotating and the two of them trapped at this moment, lips only an inch away and breathe fanning each other. Only a slight move and they can kiss, as simple as that. Well, not really, for the first timer.

The loud buzz of a phone, however, jerk them away. Chanyeol clears his throat and sits on the other end of the seat, facing the window as if it is made from diamonds while Baekhyun’s shaking fingers find his phone. Turns out it is only a text from Jongdae asking how’s the date going.

Having no energy left to reply, Baekhyun shoves back his phone to his pocket.

Now an air of awkwardness reigning in the air, both of their ears still as red as tomato as the evidence that the almost kissing really exist. And now, none of them can look each other in the eyes.

“The rain-“

“We should-“

Both of them are saying at the same time and halted at the same time as well. After a moment of complete silence, Baekhyun opens his mouth.

“The rain has stopped, I think.”

“Ah yeah,” Chanyeol rubs the back of his neck. “I was about to say we probably should go home after this.”

Baekhyun nods, eyes still glued to his lips. When he lifts them up, his eyes meet Chanyeol’s. For the second try, Chanyeol braces himself and leans forward. Baekhyun has his eyes almost fluttered shut but the sudden jerk of the Ferris Wheel once again, interrupts them.

Shit. They probably can’t kiss to save their lives.

“Umm today was great,” Baekhyun tried to make a casual conversation. “Thanks, Chanyeol.”

“Baek?”

“Hmm?”

 _I like you,_ he wants to say. _I like your small eyes that look like a puppy’s. I like your cute nose and cute lips. I like when you whine. I like it even when you scream at me. I just like you. You are so cute and pretty and beautiful!!! I wanna squeal!!!_

“What, Chanyeol?” Baekhyun asks again, a little impatient after one minute Chanyeol stares at him with mouth opened but no words.  He starts to be afraid something has possessed the tall guy.

“You are so ugly!!!”

For a moment, Baekhyun can’t respond to that other than blinking his eyes slowly, trying to absorb the information.

“Excuse you! What is that even for?! Have you seen yourself, you’re uglier!”

“You are all sweaty! That’s so ugly, Baekhyun!”

It’s uncountable today how many time Baekhyun has to suck his breathe and avoids himself from throwing Chanyeol off the windows. He can’t help but fume, though. The fire in his eyes enough to send Chanyeol reeling back in his seat.

“W-What’s that?!” Chanyeol exclaimed, just to distract Baekhyun.  He points randomly (and furiously) at one object on the ground, not so much below since they are descending down already, fortunate for him, Baekhyun follows his gaze.

“Where?”

“There! On the bench? Can you see it?”

 Baekhyun frowns. There is no even bench anywhere he looks. There’s actually nothing stands out. Then it clicks. _Chanyeol has fooled him!_

“Yah! Chanyeol—“ 

Wrong move. Because when Baekhyun turns his head back to scold Chanyeol, the man is still peeking too close to him. Their lips brush together.

A kiss.

In a matter of a second, the two pull away, gasping and heart beating fast.

“I- t-that,” Baekhyun starts, losing his words, losing his mind. All happens when once again, Chanyeol closes the distance between their lips. This time, it’s not a coincidence.

Chanyeol doesn’t know how to kiss and Baekhyun doesn’t know how to kiss back. But together, they find their way, melting into the sweet, chaste, gentle kiss.

“You’re ugly,” Chanyeol repeats, pulling away slightly to look at Baekhyun’s chocolate orbs. “You’re ugly, and sweaty, and so loud like Donald Duck’s trio nephews, but I like you.”

A deep bright red finds its way to settle on Baekhyun’s cheeks instantly. He doesn’t even know why but his heart beats rapidly it’s about to explode.

“You’re annoying,” he mutters, unable to contain the cringe to say it back. _I like you too._

But Chanyeol grins, gently cups Baekhyun’s cheek in his large palms, and about to kiss him again when someone knocks the door. Apparently, the ride has stopped since awhile ago and they are the only one left.

Chanyeol fumes, glaring dagger at the patron. “I’m buying this ride!”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, because I'm craving for Meteor Garden ChanBaek and I just love Dylan Wang- I mean this song so much.


End file.
